The Spirit of Christmas
The Spirit of Christmas – nazwa dwóch filmów pełnometrażowych stworzonych przez Treya Parkera i Matta Stone’a, będących swego rodzaju protoplastami Miasteczka South Park. W celu rozróżniania ich od siebie, pierwszy nazywany bywa Jesus vs. Frosty (tłum. Jezus kontra bałwan), a drugi Jesus vs. Santa (tłum. Jezus kontra święty Mikołaj). Jesus vs. Frosty Fabuła right|thumb|200px|Bałwan Czterech chłopców lepi bałwana, nakładając mu na głowę magiczny kapelusz, który sprawia, że bałwan ożywa. Okazuje się być jednak zły i niebezpieczny. Korzystając z olbrzymich macek, zabija przypominającego Cartmana chłopca imieniem Kenny. Pozostali chłopcy proszą o pomoc świętego Mikołaja, który jednak okazuje się być bałwanem w przebraniu, który zabija chłopca przypominającego Kenny’ego. Chłopcy uciekają i trafiają na stajenkę z dzieciątkiem Jezus, które pokonuje bałwana, przecinając swoją aureolą jego kapelusz. Jeden z chłopców wygłasza monolog, w którym stwierdza, że prawdziwym znaczeniem świąt są prezenty. Kiedy idą do domu szukać schowanych przez rodziców prezentów, jeleń dobiera się do ciała Kenny’ego. Produkcja Pierwszy film zrealizowany został przez Parkera i Stone’a w 1992 roku, kiedy studiowali jeszcze na University of Colorado at Boulder, pod nazwą fałszywej wytwórni Avenging Conscience Films. Do stworzenia filmu wykorzystano papier wycinankowy, klej i bardzo starą kamerę 8 mm. Premiera filmu miała miejsce w grudniu 1992 roku podczas studenckiego festiwalu filmowego. Pojawiają się w nim prototypy postaci, które kilka lat później stały się głównymi bohaterami serialu, w tym przypominający Cartmana „Kenny” i noszący pomarańczowy kaptur chłopiec przypominający Kenny’ego, zaś głosy pozostałych dwóch chłopców przypominają głosy Stana i Kyle’a. W filmie po raz pierwszy użyte zostały również wielokrotnie wypowiadane w serialu zdania „Zabili Kenny’ego!” i „Wiesz, czegoś się dzisiaj nauczyłem...”, rozpoczynające monologi na temat morałów, jakie chłopcy wynieśli z odcinka. Do fabuły filmu bohaterowie odnoszą się w odcinku Simpsonowie już to zrobili z serii szóstej, kiedy Stan, Kyle i Tweek lepią bałwana, Tweek zaś ma opory przed doprawieniem mu nosa, obawiając się, że bałwan ożyje i zabije go, na co Stan odpowiada: „To się więcej nie powtórzy”. Jesus vs. Santa Fabuła right|thumb|200px|Jezus walczący z Mikołajem Chłopcy śpiewają „We Wish You a Merry Christmas”, jednak Stan w pewnym momencie przerywa i pyta Kyle’a, czy nie powinien śpiewać piosenek z okazji Chanuki, skoro żydzi nie obchodzą Bożego Narodzenia. Kyle zaczyna śpiewać „Ich bin a klejner drejdl”, obraża go jednak Cartman, wobec czego chłopcy zaczynają się kłócić. Przerywa im Jezus, prosząc o zaprowadzenie go do centrum handlowego, w którym zastają świętego Mikołaja. Jezus jest na niego wściekły, ponieważ – jak uważa – ze względu na rozdawane przez niego prezenty ludzie zapominają, że Boże Narodzenie jest świętem mającym upamiętniać jego narodziny i że „może być tylko jeden”, nawiązując do kultowej frazy z serii filmów Nieśmiertelny. Jezus zaczyna walczyć z Mikołajem w stylu przypominającym gry typu Mortal Kombat, zabijając przy tym postronnych obserwatorów, w tym Kenny’ego, co Stan komentuje kultową frazą. Walczący proszą chłopców o pomoc, ale Stan waha się, pytając: „Co by zrobił Brian Boitano?” Pojawia się Brian Boitano, który wygłasza mowę na temat tego, że Boże Narodzenie polega na tym, żeby być dobrym dla innych. Chłopcy powtarzają to Jezusowi i Mikołajowi, którzy – zawstydzeni – przepraszają, dziękują chłopcom i postanawiają zakopać topór wojenny przy drinku. Chłopcy są oczarowani tym, że spotkali Briana Boitano, całkowicie ignorując fakt poznania Jezusa i Mikołaja. Podobnie jak w pierwszym filmie, stwierdzają, że sensem świąt są prezenty. Kyle dodaje, że jako żyd dostaje prezenty przez osiem dni, a nie jak chrześcijanie tylko jednego. Pozostali postanawiają w związku z tym przejść na judaizm i odchodzą śpiewając „Jestem małym drejdlem”, kiedy szczury rzucają się na ciało Kenny’ego. Produkcja W 1995 roku, po zobaczeniu Jesus vs. Frosty, Brian Graden, jeden z kierowników stacji Fox, zapłacił Parkerowi i Stone’owi tysiąc dolarów za stworzenie kolejnego krótkometrażowego filmu, który wysłałby jako kartkę bożonarodzeniową dla swoich znajomych. Budżet filmu wyniósł siedemset pięćdziesiąt dolarów, zaś pozostałe pieniądze twórcy zachowali dla siebie. W grudniu 1995 roku Graden wysłał filmik do około osiemdziesięciu znajomych, jednak w ciągu kilku miesięcy stał się on jednym z najpopularniejszych filmów w Internecie, stając się jednym z pierwszych virali. Przyciągnęło to uwagę Comedy Central, którzy zatrudnili Parkera i Stone’a do stworzenia serialu animowanego. Drugi film z serii wykorzystuje animację zbliżoną do tej z serialu, jak również znacznie bardziej szczegółowe wersje Stana, Kyle’a, Cartmana i Kenny’ego, którzy w drugiej części posiadali już swoje imiona. W filmiku pojawia się również Wendy Testaburger jako bezimienna dziewczynka siedząca Mikołajowi na kolanach. Pojawiają się w nim również elementy, które trafiły ostatecznie do serialu, takie jak fakt, że Kyle jest żydem oraz szczury zjadające ciało Kenny’ego. Fragmenty Jesus vs. Santa wykorzystane zostały w odcinku Bardzo gówniane święta z serii czwartej jako fragmenty krótkometrażowego filmu animowanego, który chłopcy tworzą, żeby ponownie tchnąć w mieszkańców South Parku ducha świąt. Dystrybucja i odbiór W 1997 roku Jesus vs. Santa, ex aequo z disneyowskim Herkulesem, otrzymał nagrodę dla najlepszego filmu animowanego od Stowarzyszenia Krytyków Filmowych z Los Angeles. Film wydany został na DVD jako dodatek do kompilacji South Park: The Hits z 2006 roku. Znalazł się również na płytach z grą Tiger Woods ‘99, jednak ponieważ autorzy nie uzyskali zgody na jego publikację, w styczniu 1999 roku Electronic Arts wycofało grę ze sprzedaży Avenging Conscience Avenging Conscience – firma odpowiedzialna za produkcję krótkometrażówek – została założona przez Parkera, Stone’a i dwóch innych studentów University of Colorado. Jej nazwa nawiązuje do filmu D.W. Griffitha '' The Avenging Conscience: or ‘Thou Shalt Not Kill’'' z 1914 roku, którego obaj twórcy serialu nie lubią. Firma założona została w celu stworzenia Jesus vs. Frosty oraz Alfred Packer: The Musical, z których oba debiutowały w 1992 roku, jednak w następnych latach Avenging Conscience wypuściła jeszcze trzy filmy – Jesus vs. Santa, Kapitan Orgazmo i The Book of Orgazmo. Kategoria:Filmy en:The Spirit of Christmas es:El Espíritu de la Navidad: Jesús vs Frosty